DestinyRewritten
by Kutless
Summary: So, the summary...well, I have yet to figure out the plot so just use the plot from the old Destiny story if you'd like (even though the plot is completely different). The summary will be updated as soon as I have an idea as what to write down. So, onto the important thing: This is a rewritten version of one of my old stories, much will be changed.
1. Prologue

**Rewritten version of Destiny beginning now. This plot, of course…is very different from the original one so please make sure to read through the story. Disclaimer: No, I don't own Fruits Basket. I'm sure you can figure out what belongs to me.**

Under the cover of darkness is where a sleepless malice eyes. It is like a predator, choosing what it would consume next. Its eyes are ever watchful; its fangs are ever sharp. It's pleasing to the eye just as honey, sweet to the taste…at first. Then, it becomes bitter in your mouth. It's an addiction; it becomes hard to let go. In the shadows they wait…until the day comes in which they are called forth out of the darkness to steal, demolish, and kill. When that day comes, who will stand against them? In that day, will you run? Or will you stand up for all truth and all justice? To be the Light in the world, it is to be courageous for to be in the Light is to take up your ancestors' steps. To be in the Light is to be different from others. Will you be brave enough to take that step of faith?

…

"The days are starting to darken…" a voice mused.

"…" a young man looks up from his book.

"Something stirs in the darkest corners of the earth," the feminine voice continued, dark amusement tainting her voice.

"Is it time yet?" he asked eagerly.

"Not yet." She looks out the window.

"But the sooner we—"

"We wait." She turned to him with narrowed eyes. "I will not risk anything because of your impatience. You will get your chance at **her** , I promise but in the meanwhile…patience. Besides…I doubt she forgot our last encounter."

"She's grown weak," he frowned. "Is it not in our interest to attach while she is so vulnerable?"

"Fool. Of course not. My victories are hard won and I will not attack while she recovers," she sniffed.

"But it's been years! She hasn't healed yet! Why should we wait for her to recover?! We are wasting precious time!"

"Did you expect her to heal so quickly after everything that was done?"

"Well…no…"

"Precisely. She needs to be healed before she can choose whether to confront us or not. Either way, I am not so low as to take advantage of her weakness. She deserves better than that."

"…" he audibly gulped.

"In the meanwhile, we will wait. We will plan this entire thing out seeing as I prefer to execute this perfectly." She then turned to glare at him, "I won't tolerate sloppiness of any sort. Understand?"

"Y-yes, Mistress."

 **End of Prologue. There were so many things I improved. I shall repeat again: the plot will be different. Besides, following the previous plot kind of gave me huge writer's block. It will be different. Now, as for reviewing…I won't be as strict as other of the writers since I want to improve the story but if you can review (even if you are a guest) please do so. Ah, and the old story will be left for everybody else's sake...as embarrassing as it might be for me. You can make fun of me all you want and whatever. Compare the stories if you like. I know this is already much better (in my eyes, at least).**


	2. Chapter 1: As Life Goes On

**So, here's this chapter. I dare say it was an improvement. At least it doesn't jump into the plot immediately…seriously. I looked into the very first chapter where Tohru was having that dream and I had never face palmed myself so many times. I swear…(shakes head). The disclaimer is that I don't own Fruits Basket. As for everything else that has nothing to do with Fruits Basket at all, I probably own it.**

Tohru wakes up with a start, her breathing shortened. She hesitates before turning to look at the time before sighing in relief. She won't have to rush today. Last night, she had a strange dream…she was running…and fearful. The dream had been quite realistic, so vivid. She almost wondered if it was truly a dream. She slowly sat up and began to dress. The boys would be expecting her downstairs.

…

"Ah, Tohru," Shigure smiled as he looked up from his newspaper. "I haven't seen you up this early in quite some time. I assume everything is alright?"

"Of course everything's fine, why wouldn't it be?" Tohru gave a bright smile. Shigure sweat dropped. Before he could say anything, Kyo stormed into the room with Yuki following.

"Damn rat," he muttered under his breath.

"Stupid cat," Yuki retorted.

"Hey, you trying to start something?!" Kyo turned on him.

"Kyo, Yuki…it's way too early in the morning for you two to destroy the house," Shigure sighed but it was drowned out by the argument the boys were having which quickly turned into a fist fight. Tohru and Shigure sweat dropped as they watched before turning to each other.

"I guess I'll leave breakfast on the table for them," Tohru muttered as she placed their dishes down on the table.

"Oh? But there's only three dishes…aren't you eating, Tohru?" Shigure asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not," she smiled. "I got to go to school early this time."

…

She walks to her school, clearly deep in thought. It wasn't long until she finds herself in front of the school. Hana and Uo were already at the entrance. Hanajima is the first to notice her before Uo quickly catches on.

"Oh, hey. You're here," Uo smiled with a curious glint in her eye.

"It's been a while," Hana comments and Tohru sweat drops slightly when Hana was engulfed in a dark aura. "Did those boys leave you to walk by yourself?"

"No, no, no! Of course not!" she flailed her arms wildly. "It's just that they were so busy and they couldn't come with me and—!"

"Busy doing what?" Uo suddenly had a pipe with her, leaning it against her shoulder.

"Umm…"

 _BRING!_

"Ah, that's the bell! Well, must go to class then!" Tohru rushed off before either could say a word. Hana and Uo glanced at each other for a brief moment before following after her.

"Do you think she's been acting strange lately?" Hana asked.

"…yeah, she has," Uo paused. "Do you think she's hiding something?" They both look at each other now, suspicion clearly written on their face.

…

"Yuki," a voice calls.

"…" he glances up. "Yes, what is it?" he asked politely. He was currently in the student council room with another member. The older woman flushes before smiling with a mesmerized glint in her eyes as she lays eyes on him.

"Th-there's a n-new student that needs to be given a t-tour. Would-would you be u-up f-for it?"

"I see. Please, send them in and I will be right with them."

"Of course," the older woman nods, sighing dreamily as she fetched the new student. After a short while, somebody came in. He paused for a brief moment before giving a pleasant smile. "Hello, I'm Yuki Sohma. I will be your guide."

"Is that so?" the feminine voice responded. A light chuckle. "Very well. My name is Akane Akiyama."

 **I suppose I should explain a few things. First off, I'm not using the same names I used before. In fact, I decided to use different names. So, the introduction of characters will be different and their personalities will be different. I look back to the other one and the personalities jump all over the place. (Another face palm; it's only more ammo for you guys to use against me in the future.) Oh well...at least I've improved.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Transfer Student

**Here, we officially meet Akane Akiyama. Now, this has been an improvement of chapters…it's developing the way I'd like it to. I suppose that must be a good sign then. Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine or anything affiliated with it. You can probably tell what belongs to me, so…eh. I won't bother.**

They were all having lunch in the classroom staring at each other. It was more than uncomfortable and the tension was so thick that even a knife couldn't slice through it. Tohru was looking to the ground, avoiding her friends' eyes. It was obvious there would be a confrontation soon. She could feel it even though her perception isn't always on point...for these things at least.

"Tohru, we've been friends for a long time, haven't we?" Uo began. Hana nudged her sharply.

"What we mean is…we've noticed you've been acting…strange. Is there a reason for it?" Hana asked with a pleasant smile while Uo rubbed the sore spot she had just been hit at.

"Unnecessary," Uo grumbled.

"Tactless," Hanajima shot back under her breath so that Tohru wouldn't hear.

"…" Tohru seemed to hesitate before sighing. "It's just—"

"Attention everyone?" the teacher called, garnering attention. "We have a new transfer student." Mayuko Shiraki (their teacher) rolled up a magazine and gave Kyo a quick slap on the head without even bothering to look at him. He had just been about ready to march out.

"Hey, what the hell was that fo—!" Kyo began.

"Quiet. She's about to come in," she gave him a death glare. Before he could retort, a girl stepped into the classroom slowly. Everybody stared at her with a sweat drop as they realized she was carrying a katana. "You must be the transfer student."

"Who, me?" the student asked, pointing at herself. "What the heck are you talking about?! I've been here for two years already!" there was an angry vein throbbing. It took some effort to quell her anger as she took deep breaths. "I'm just returning this." She began to grumble under her breath, "You would think people would have noticed me by now." She walked over to another student in the classroom who was snickering as he accepted the katana.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked at the doorway.

"You're the transfer student?" Miss Shiraki assumes immediately.

"…no…I was sent to fetch an Akira Fujioka?" the girl poked her head into the room. Another girl rose with a defeated sigh and began to rise before she followed her. Yet another girl poked her head in.

"Are you the transfer—?" Miss Shiraki begins only to get cut off.

"I've been in your homeroom class for three years! I only asked you to go to the bathroom five minutes ago! How could you mistake me for being a transfer?!" the girl demanded before breaking into a sob and rushing away from the classroom. Everyone in the class was now sweating nervously as they saw Miss Shiraki trembling with anger and angry veins began to throb everywhere. Then, a young woman with deep red hair stepped in.

"Excuse me, I was—"

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Miss Shiraki exploded. "ARE YOU HERE TO DROP OFF SOMETHING OR SENT TO PICK UP SOMEBODY?!"

"…no…" the young woman answered with a tilt of the head. "I was sent here because they told me this would be my new homeroom…I am the transfer student. Were you…expecting someone else?" At this point, Miss Shiraki pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Please," Miss Shiraki's voice had a tint of barely contained anger. "Introduce yourself."

"My name is Akane Akiyama," she bowed deeply. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"That's good. Now, sit down wherever you'd like," Miss Shiraki slumped onto a chair with a tired sigh.

"That's the highest I ever see her stress levels go up," Hana commented quietly.

"It's the age," Uo responded before smirking. "If I had her job and I was at that age, I'd probably be the same." Tohru was staring at the new student as Hana and Uo continued talking. There was something about her. She watched as the girl made her way over to an empty seat away from everyone else. There was a pause in the conversation before Uo and Hana stood up.

"Tohru, we're going to get something from the teacher's lounge. Do you want to come with us?" Hana offered. Tohru smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine. I can stay here," Tohru answered.

"Then I'll stay with you," Uo was about to sit down. Tohru shook her head.

"It's fine, really. If you need to go, then go. Don't let me hold you back," Tohru insisted.

"But Tohru," Uo seemed reluctant.

"No, please do go. I…could use time by myself for a while anyway," Tohru's smile became weak. Uo and Hanajima stared at the other.

"Should we leave her?" Uo asked under her breath.

"I…don't want to…" Hana admitted just as quietly. "But if that's what she wants…" She smiled softly at Tohru. "Alright, if that's what you want." She took a few steps before pausing. She turned, "Tohru, if you ever need to talk to somebody, you do know we're here…right?"

"Of course!" Tohru's smile brightened. Hanajima seemed to relieved before turning on her heel. Uo followed her. They had much to discuss. It was a few moments after they left that Tohru's smile dropped and her countenance transformed dramatically. She was tired, depressed, and worried. The dreams were affecting her more than she would admit to anybody…more that she would admit to herself. Her thoughts seemed to darken as the seconds ticked by. And suddenly, three very familiar girls blocked her view.

""L-O-V-E, We love Yuki, Yuki! L-L-L-L-L-L-L-Love, l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-love!" went their signature song before crowding around Tohru.

"Hey, we saw you talking with Prince Yuki earlier," the ringleader, Minami, scowled as she glared at Tohru expectantly. Tohru instantly shrinks into her seat as the other members crowd around her desk even more. "Do you really think we could let you get away with that, Honda? What's up with you and Yuki anyway? Talk!"

"Yeah!" the other two agreed.

"I-I…"

"What, do you think Yuki would ever like somebody like y—?" Minami began only to be cut off.

 _CRACK!_

It was a fist full of splinters, cracks forming underneath. Hana and Uo had rushed in just in time to witness what was to occur. "You and your petty jealousies," a dark voice said. "Do you think your 'Prince' will give you the time of day at all? Is that what you want? I'd doubt he'd want to with how hideous you three are inwardly…and outwardly."

"Y-you…" Minami stuttered. Akane's eyes flashed dangerously. Before Minami could retort, she noticed Hanajima standing there with narrowed eyes as well as Uo…who was carrying a pipe. She gulped nervously before the three suddenly took off. Akane frowned before making her way back to her desk and sat there as if nothing happened. Hana and Uo rushed over to Tohru.

"We shouldn't have left you alone," Uo muttered as she pulled Tohru closer to her, leaning on her shoulder. Hana stared at the transfer with a contemplative expression.

"She's…strange. Her electric signals are different from the others," Hana spoke suddenly. The other two looked up at her before staring at the transfer student.

"She scared the Prince Yuki Fan Club away…that has to count for something," Uo pointed out.

"…what do you think, Tohru?" Hana asked curiously.

"…" Tohru continued staring at Akane's back before looking back to her friends. "She's different…but…I think…" she smiled slightly. "…she's a good person."

 **And…that's the end of this chapter. Review if you'd like. It's nice to know what other people think. Well, I think this turned out quite well (key words: "I think"). This won't be some sort of Mary Sue fanfiction, I promise. I hate those, too…unless it's for comedic purposes. Otherwise, nope.**


	4. Chapter 3: Suspicion and Wariness

**Chapter 3 of the rewritten version. At this point, you've perhaps noticed how this has diverted from the original plotline. Yes, it's a slower process but stories are enjoyed more like this…and you get to know the characters much more before jumping into action. It will come…eventually. But think of Destiny Rewritten…or at least the beginning of it as an introduction to a character you may or may not be fond of. Here is the disclaimer: Fruits Basket or anything affiliated to it does not belong to me. I only own the plot and my characters. And now…show time.**

 _Dark clouds roiled and toiled overhead, the day blackening as the night. Thunder roared, tears from the heavens beginning to drop down in a steady rhythm. The nights lasted much longer and the days were shortened. A redhead clad in black passes by, water splashing underfoot and rain dripping from her jaw._

 _An eerie black gate is seen ahead. As she approaches, it opens with a creak; rusty hinges groaning and whining as it is opened by an unseen force. She isn't fazed, instead walking through. She's in a cemetery. She moves, refusing to regard the occasional growls that rose from the graves. Then, she stopped. Silence filled the old graveyard once more. She had stopped in front of one grave in particular. A rose drops from her hand. She begins to tremble._

" _I've come to see you again…mother," a whisper fills the silence._

" _Akane?"_

"… _mom?"_

…

"Akane?" a voice asked. Akane's eyes opened slowly, the faint phantom of the dream fading into the back of her head. "Akane."

"…!" she suddenly shot upright as a hand was laid on her shoulder. The hand quickly retreated.

"I'm sorry," the voice apologized. Akane's eyes rose to find the intruder. Hmm. Who was she again? Ah, yes. Tohru Honda. "It's just that you looked like you were having a bad dream and I thought that I should just wake you up but I didn't think you would mind and—!" she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"It's fine." Akane blinked.

"Oh, alright. I'm glad!" she gave a bright smile.

" _Too…bright,"_ Akane thought to herself.

"Yo, Tohru!" a voice called, feminine. Akane turned to face the other one.

" _Hmm…Arisa Uotani?"_ Akane thought to herself in question.

"Ah, I see you're with her. Akiyama, tell me one thing."

"…?" Akane stared at her questioningly.

"Want to play a game?" she grinned as she held out a deck of cards. Akane blinked, not having expected this. There was always conflict when she was around…what happened to that? "Or are you too scared?"

"…too tired…" Akane mumbled as she stood up. "But thank you for the offer." With that, she walked out of the classroom.

"…" Uo and Tohru both watched as she left. "Still not very social, is she?" Uo noted before shrugging and turning to Tohru. "Hana said she can't make it after school today."

"Huh? Why?" Tohru asked in concern.

"She said she had to take care of something this afternoon."

"Oh…well you're still coming, right?"

"I'll be there."

…

"Ah, so you have a new student then?" Shigure asked as his face flushed with a mildly satisfied smile appearing on his face. "Is she cute?" Yuki was the first to react by purposely dropping his schoolbag on Shigure's head. "Ow! What do you have in there this time?!"

"Aw, who cares about some transfer student?" Kyo asked in annoyance. "If you ask me, she's too scary to be around."

"Are you implying that you…fear her?" Yuki asked.

"No! I wasn't saying anything like that, damn rat!"

"Stupid cat."

"Yuki, Kyo, please try not to break the house while you're at it," Shigure sweat dropped as the boys began to brawl.

"The transfer student just doesn't like people in general," Uo commented as she watched the boys with amusement. "She doesn't try to socialize…it's more of her trying to avoid it. It's really weird." A quiet fell over them, the only sounds occasionally breaking it were the sounds of Kyo's shouts.

"Well, as long as she's cute," Shigure waved it off.

"Pervert," Uo grumbled as Tohru looked between them in confusion.

That night…

The redhead was seen walking off from the distance. She was clearly deep in thought if her frown was anything to go by. Suddenly, she stopped. She turned to a darkened path of the building with narrowed eyes. Movement. Then, a darkened shadow-like creature steps closer…she tenses as she makes out the fanged canines. Then her breath is caught in her throat as it stared directly at her, a growling hiss in its throat. She doesn't hear the light footsteps behind her as she is caught in a deadly staring with a beast. Then…

"What are you?" a feminine voice asked. Akane turned briefly to find…Saki Hanajima staring at her in deep suspicion. She turned back to where the beast was only to find it gone. She frowned before facing Hanajima. "What was with you?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It could have been a wolf," Akane answered calmly though she knew very well what it was.

"You lie," Hanajima narrowed her eyes. "You didn't see a wolf…otherwise that creature that stood before you wouldn't have had such strange electric signals."

"Ah, so the rumors of your special abilities aren't false then…are they?"

"…" she glared hard at her. "Who are you?"

"…" Akane regarded her with a short glance before turning her back on Hanajima and begins walking away. Hanajima continued watching warily before turning her own way.

 **That's it for that chapter. Sorry for the wait. Tests and deadlines got in the way. Either way, I got it all done. Now, I can only worry about finals…which are a few weeks from now. So, review if you can be so kind as to do so. It certainly will benefit the story and I will take suggestions into consideration. Oh, oh. One last thing:**

 **What does a horse of a thousand colors symbolize to you?**

 **There are no wrong answers. Answer it however way you wish whether it's through a review or messaging. It's just an idea that I had in honor of my grandfather's memory. I plan to do something with it. I may post it online or I may not. It all depends.**


End file.
